ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsuya Kotake
Tetsuya Kotake (小竹哲也, Kotake Tetsuya) is a classmate and longtime semi-friend of Doremi's. Generally a nice friend, he loves nothing more than to pick on Doremi and tease her whenever he gets a chance, even giving her the nickname "Dojimi". Kotake is friends with most of the boys in his classes, and he is heavily part of the Soccer world in the series. Bio Personality Kotake is a very bold and brash kid. Generally, he seems to be nice and maybe even a little bit kind, but around the other guys, he masks this due to being seen as a leader by most of them. Despite coming off as a confident young boy, he is shown to be flustered and embarrassed to undress when he sees Momoko, Hazuki, and Aiko, who were helping out at the bathhouse at the time. He was so mortified when Hazuki saw him entirely naked that he ran back home instead, almost crying in shame. (Surprisingly, nobody among the girls seemed to mention this to Doremi and Hana, who were at helping out at the sushi bar next door.) Around Doremi, Kotake always takes any chances he can to tease her. This can be explained by his crush on her, as it's common for younger boys to pick on the girls they like due to simply not knowing how to express these feelings and not wanting anything to do with said girl, in hopes of keeping their feelings private. Even though he taunts Doremi about her misshapen handicrafts and cookies, he always chooses to purchase them; as noted by the other girls in the series's run. As the series goes on, Kotake matures somewhat and his teasings begin to lessen until he finally admits (indirectly) that he has a crush on Doremi in the final episode of Dokkan. Appearance Kotake is a fair-tan skinned boy about average height with deep blue eyes and dark blue-black colored hair that is very spiked along the top, while his bangs are a very short cut. Kotake wears a white shirt with purple sleeves and neck, along with a magenta 9 printed on it. He also wears plain jeans, red and white tennis shoes, a purple belt around his waist, and a plain wristwatch. Other Outfits *School Soccer uniform *For bedtime, Kotake wears powder blue pajama pants and T-shirt with darker blue lining and buttons. *School sports uniforms *School gym uniform Ojamajo Doremi 16 In the current Ojamajo Doremi series, Ojamajo Doremi 16, it's revealed that it was indeed Kotake that Doremi confessed to in the final episode of Dokkan. However, it's also revealed that Kotake refused Doremi's feelings when she told him and this severely strained their relationship. Resulting in Doremi acting coldly towards him, and butchering her hair. However, as the novel goes on, Kotake seems to be growing closer to Doremi again and it's implied he did still have feelings for her. He plans to bring Doremi to the special Soccer event if the schools' team does good enough to attend. Besides growing older, Kotake mostly seems to still look the same. It's revealed by Doremi that a lot of girls have a crush on him now, due to how much he has matured and grown-up. So it can be said that he is viewed as being very handsome now. Magical Doremi Kotake Tetsuya was renamed Todd Washington in the dub. He still teases Doremi and acts like a flat-out jerk in this series, harboring no feelings for her at all. He calls her "Dopey" as a nickname. Trivia * Earlier on in the series, Kotake had an idol crush on Onpu. * At one point in Doremi 16, Doremi claims Kotake had been shorter than her at some point during childhood. * In one of the episodes in Ojamajo Doremi, Kotake was seen frowning by the window as their entire class reacts when Doremi tells one of her classmates that she (Doremi) is going out with her brother. Visibly upset, he then tells off the squabbling Doremi and Tamaki "to bring their fight outside". Note that it wasn't in his character to do so. * Even though he laughs at how misshapen and clumsy Doremi's works are (both in baked and magical goods), he is shown buying them anyway and sincerely liking it. In Episode 05 of Ojamajo Doremi, he wore the pin Doremi made. In Episode 01 in Na-I-Sho, while he and Doremi are in a verbal spat, Onpu and Momoko noted that he still bought the cookies made by Doremi. * In near-end episode 25 of Motto!, Kotake was seen giving his own soccer ball to Doremi as a birthday gift. * He is a regular player on the soccer team. Gallery ODN-EP1-032.png ODN-EP1-035.png ODN-EP1-048.png Kotakecookie.JPG S1e5tapednote.png 04.12.04.JPG ODN-EP1-089.png 04.17.03.JPG 04.51.10.JPG Ojamajo13.jpg Category:Male Category:Classmates Category:Characters